


"Back Away From Him."

by BisexualNerd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Batfamily (DCU), Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Humor, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, Jason Todd-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Jason Todd, Sick Character, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake-centric, even though he's only here for a few moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: Jason went on patrol, tried to avoid his family and also tried to not let anyone know he was working with the Batfam.The last bit didn't work out. Tim seriously needed to stay at home if he was sick.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 34
Kudos: 613





	"Back Away From Him."

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot because I'm lazy, and stressed out by my mock exams results. Oneshots can do much good to someone when they're in distress.
> 
> Please enjoy this trash ❤
> 
> (Also if the first part feels weird, ignore it or tell me in the comment section, I just wanted to write something that could lead up to the fluffy part.)

Jason was having a good day. A good week, actually.

  
He hadn't run into the Bats or been forced to talk to any of them for the whole week, and crimes had died down the a bit in his territory.

  
Sure, he was working with the Batclan every now and then, and could stand them most of time, the family could be very annoying and awkward. So it had been nice to have some alone time.

  
He went on patrol that night, hoping to be able to avoid the others for another night, like he had been doing.

  
Jason checked: gun, gun, knife, gun, knife, more gun, knife, aaaaand gun. Good.

  
His night started out fine, though a bit too slow for his liking before he got a call from one of the thugs that had been working for him.

  
"Boss, ya checkin' for the night?"

  
"Maybe." He grunted. "Why?"

  
"We've got somethin' to show ya boss, come to the location."

  
He made a sound of agreement and hang up.

  
_The fuck these guys've got anyway?_

  
He had made it clear that they did not mess with kids or the working girls around there so he was pretty sure it wouldn't be something too bad. Perhaps one of them had managed to snatch Batman's cape?

  
He arrived at the warehouse fifteen minutes later, dropping down from above with a dull "thud". Eyes were on him in an instant and he was approached by the one thug that had been helping him run the business.

  
"Boss!"

  
"Johnson. Heard you've got something to show me." Jason said with an air of indifference but couldn't help noticing the curiosity creeping upon him.

  
A smirk appeared on Johnson's face and the others all had a similar smug expression. Jason raised an eyebrow behind his helmet and followed Johnson as the man gestured to him to come along.

  
The warehouse had a basement. Dark, humid and dirty. Johnson led the way and he was hot on the man's heels with others in tow.

  
Jason heard some soft wheezing with a few ruffling sound that must have come from a person. Or more.

  
"Stay 'ere boss. The switch's a bit away. Whoever designed his warehouse was fuckin' stupid." 

  
Then there was light, dim and a bit flickering at first. But he didn't care much about that.

  
Because there was a figure dressed in red and black, sprawling on the dirty basement floor with his face hidden behind his own arm.

  
But he recognized his little brother everywhere.

  
The sight caught him off guard for a few seconds and some thugs had moved to drag Red Robin forward.

  
"We found 'im yesterday, stalkin' us from the roof. So Jake and Owen 'ere have some experience from dealin' with the Bat's brats before," Those guys used to work for Two-face. "We set up a trap. I think he was a bit sloppy. Heard all those stories, man. Never thought it'd be so easy to catch one of the birds."

  
Jason's mind was reeling. He couldn't let Tim stay here for any moment longer. But at the same time, not many people knew he had been working with the Bats.

  
Tim coughed harshly. His face was pale with a reddened nose. The cowl was down already, leaving Tim's face bare with just a black domino mask. He wondered how his men had managed to pull down the cowl. Everything they wore had been made to shock the person violating them without turning the electricity off first.

  
The kid slumped down a bit, leaning on one of the men holding him. The man, Denis, glared at Tim and shouldered him roughly.

  
Jason wanted to punch the thug.

  
"We tried to make 'im talk. Figured ya'd want some info. Besides, a few good beatings can't never do us wrong."

  
And Jason saw red. His hands shook ever so slightly and he took a deep breath. Johnson was moving again, lifting Tim's face up and blabbering about something.

  
He pulled two of his guns out of their holsters, the sound of him cocking the guns made the men stop in their track.

  
"Back away from him."

  
"Boss..." Another thug asked with skepticism in his voice.

  
"I said _back off._ And give him to me." He growled a bit. Fuck his reputation. This was his brother, and the kid was sick and beaten up. There was no way he would let the kid stay here while he could help it.

  
The men hadn't moved. Jason growled.

  
He shot at Denis's right leg.

  
The man screamed, letting go of Tim to clutch his leg.

  
Jason moved fast, grabbing the kid, still pointing one gun at the men.

  
"What the hell Hood?" Johnson yelled.

  
"Listen very carefully." He shifted Tim slightly and snarled. "No one, and I mean no one at all, touches Red Robin. He's under my protection and if any of you messes with him again, they'll find your goddamn body somewhere in the Sprang River. Got it?"

  
"Man what the fuc..." One of them tried to protest.

  
Jason shot at another one, making sure not to hit something too critical.

  
"Got. It?" He said slowly, letting venom bleed into his words.

  
They nodded numbly. It was a good thing he hired less vicious thugs. If these had been those working for the supervillains or some other mob bosses, they would have been jumping at him already.

  
"H...Hood?" Tim slurred, his head lolled to a side.

  
"Yea it's me." He pulled Tim away, muttering softly while making sure none of the men heard him.

  
"W...Where..."

  
"You got caught by some of my thugs. Next time, if you go on a stakeout while being sick, I'll fucking tie you up and lock you in B's room. The old man can keep an eye on you."

  
"Hmm...I'm not sick..." The kid coughed.

  
"Sure you're not. Just half dead already."

  
He used the grapple gun to pull them both up to the rooftop. Tim swayed and almost fell even with Jason's arm supporting him.

  
He took one of his glove off with his teeth and put the back of his hand on Tim's forehead. The kid was burning up so bad it felt like touching a boiling kettle.

  
Jason put his glove back on.

  
"I can't care for you as well as Agent A, so we'll have to take the long way back to the cave." He tightened his arm around Tim and spoke into his comm.

  
"Hey B, mind lending me your car?"

  
"Hmm. Why?" Curtly and straight to the point.

  
"I've got a bird in distress here. Sick and possibly injured. You let him out in this state?"

  
"Tim?" He heard Nightwing's voice.

  
"Names." Batman grunted. "He hasn't come to the cave since three days ago."

  
Right, Tim had this really bad habit of disappearing for a few days and then turning up all fine and nice so three or four days couldn't have been that bad. Or that what everyone had thought. And also his habit of not telling anyone where the hell he was or what the hell he was doing.

  
They were going to have a long chat over this.

  
"What is your location?"

  
He gave Batman his location (kinda, it was a short walk away from the warehouse) and grappled away, holding Tim close so he wouldn't fall to his death. Jason doubted Tim would be able to act fast to save his life in this situation.

  
The Batmobile was waiting for them. He manhandled Tim into the passenger's seat and fastened the seat belt. The car was on auto drive so Jason took his time to check on Tim and make sure the kid was comfortable.

  
He peeled the mask and took the cape off, using it to wrap around Tim. The kid was shivering like a leaf in a storm.

  
He checked the temperature again, this time using his wrist. Still burning up. Not like he was able to do anything while sitting in a car anyway.

  
Jason brushed Tim's hair aside. He wanted to check for injuries as well but it was best to wait until they got back to the cave.

  
Tim took a shuddering breath and his eyes fluttered open.

  
"J'son?"

  
"Hey Rep...Timbo. How you're feeling?"

  
"Hmm h'rt..." That wasn't a word he would be hearing normally. His family also had this habit of trying to hide their pain until they collapsed.

  
"Can you tell me where?" He asked, gently petting Tim's hair.

  
"Sh'lders, hmm legs,..." Tim closed his eyes for a few seconds. "R'bs...'nd st'mach..."

  
So, a lot of places. He kinda wished he had beaten the thugs up a bit more. But oh well, he had got a bigger matter in hand.

  
"We're almost back at the cave so try to stay awake. Let Alfie take care of the injuries first okay? Then we'll let you sleep."

  
"Mm 'kay..."

  
Tim half closed his eyes, still unconsciously staring at nothing. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to the kid.

  
He patted Tim's jaw gently when the kid was about to shut his eyes completely and started talking about the book he had read last. Jason kept his voice uneven, sometimes a bit to loud and sometimes too fast. That would prevent Tim from trying to sleep.

  
They had arrived at the cave.

  
He got out first then quickly made his way over to the other side of the car and carried Tim out to the bed where Alfred was waiting.

  
The older man greeted them with a smile and told him to put his brother on the bed.

  
So, turned out Tim had:  
\- Two cracked and one bruised ribs.  
\- A big bruise in an ugly shape of purple on his stomach.  
\- Sprained left ankle with various bruises on both legs.  
\- A dislocated shoulder.  
\- A lot of other bruises and cuts.  
\- And also a cold.

  
Jason sighed, looking down at the dumb kid. Wasn't Tim supposed to be the smart one?

  
_The dumbest genius in this family._ He scowled.

  
They changed Tim out of his suit and into a pair of sweatpants and a large tshirt. The damange was soon to be deal with and Alfred gave him some bottles of medicines with instruction.

  
"Master Jason..."

  
"I can take him upstairs Alfie. Is there anything he needs?"

  
"Please make sure he drinks a lot of water and takes his meds. I believe you know how to take care of a sick person already. I will check in with you both in a few hours to see how his injuries are doing."

  
"Thanks Alfie. What would we do without you?"

  
The older man just smiled and ushered them out of the Batcave. Right before he could get out, he heard Alfred's voice once more.

  
"Good job taking care of him, Master Jason."

  
"Thank you Grandpa." And with a cheeky grin, he disappeared to the manor.

  
The manor was quiet. Bruce, Dick, Cass and the Demon brat were still patrolling. Stephanie was busy with her college assignment and Alfred was still downstairs.

  
He looked at the figure he was carrying. Tim seemed to be in a little bit better shape.

  
"Timmers." He tried calling.

  
Unexpectedly, Tim eyes opened and bright but tired blues were staring back at him.

  
"Feeling okay?"

  
"Been b'tter." 

  
"'Kay, let's get to your room then."

  
It was a bit hard to carry someone and try to open a door at the same time. But Tim was awake so he told the kid to get the door to open.

  
Since Tim had moved back in the manor and only kept the Nest as a safehouse (where he had probably spent a few day at before that stakeout), his room looked like had been visited by a hurricane.

  
Jason kicked aside some paper and trash to clear his way. The bed wasn't much better. Case files, a laptop, food wrappers and...stuffs he had no idea what they were.

  
"Your room's out of question. Did Alfred teach you how to clean a room?"

  
"Non't."

  
"What the fuck is a _"non't"_?"

  
"Means yes." Tim sniggered softly.

  
"Don't tell me you're high on pain meds."

  
"Head feels weird." He could hear Tim's speech better but the kid still didn't make any sense.

  
"Whatever. Let's get to my room. Or...breathe if you think we should crash B's room."

  
The kid went still. 

  
_Oh no._

  
"No no no don't you fucking dare hold your breath. I'm kidding."

  
Tim took a deep breath.

  
"Good. Dumbass."

  
"Not B's room. Selina could have been there last night or tonight."

  
"Tim, Selina has been out of Gotham for a few days already. Busy with something, remember?"

  
"Yesn't?"

  
_Fuck._

  
"You know what? The sooner you sleep, the better."

  
They got to Jason's room and his arms felt sore from all the carrying. He (gently) dumped Tim on the bed and went to the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes.

  
When he got out, Tim had curled up on top of the cover and was half asleep.

  
"Kid." He patted Tim's face, cleaning the sweat on his face with a damp face towel. Tim whined and tried to curl up like a cat, hiding his face from Jason's towel.

  
"You owe me some food from this. Yea, next time we eat out on patrol, you're paying. No scratch that. Next two to three times we eat out, you're paying. Brat." He muttered the last word as Tim trying to slap the towel away.

  
"H't..."

  
"Hot? I can get you a pair of shorts or boxers if you want."

  
"Hmm...kay..."

  
Jason sighed, going back to Tim room, which wasn't too far away, to find something substituting for the sweatpants. His clothes would be too big for the tiny little shit.

  
He settled for a pair of green basketball shorts.

  
After Tim had changed, he made sure the kid was under the cover this time and pulled the cover all the way up to Tim's chin. His brother squirmed a bit and stuck his left leg out of the cover.

  
"If monster grabs your leg later, it's your own fault Timmerie."

  
"Such c'median..." Jason rolled his eyes at that.

  
He lied down, checked Tim's temperature again and set the alarm for Tim's meds. The kid pulled one arm out of the cover and wrapped it around his middle. Jason tugged his brother closer and lied on his side, putting his head on Tim's mop of hair.

  
Maybe he still felt bad for trying to kill the kid a few times before because every time he woke up and felt a much smaller body in his arms, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

  
His brother was alive. And home.

  
Bruce probably came back from patrol a bit later and checked on them. He could recall a phantom feeling of a hand brushing his hair and a soft kiss to his temple.

  
The next morning came and he opened his eyes to the sight of his little brother grinning tiredly at him.

  
"You up for long?"

  
The grin widened.

  
"Yesn't. Just a few minutes before you."

  
_Great. Time to destroy English then._

  
Tim crawled out of the bed and landed on the floor with a groan.

  
"Careful. You're hurt."

  
But Tim just stood up on one leg and smirked at him.

  
"Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

  
"Fine fine. Wait for me."

  
He got up and pulled the younger boy with him. When Tim almost tripped because of his injured leg, Jason grinned back.

  
"No no no you're not carrying me. No, Jason!"

  
But he just laughed and scooped the kid up despite all the protesting. Tim struggled and he laughed harder, tickling his brother a bit.

  
"Alright, alright, you win!" The tickling stopped. "Let's just get some breakfast. Please."

  
They managed to get some food eventually.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks are all appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks all for reading ❤
> 
> Finally, I'm now on Tumblr. You can find me at [@bisexualnerd](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/). It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃  
> See ya all later <3


End file.
